


More

by trane



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trane/pseuds/trane
Summary: Their relationship changes, but they don't.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> I love them. :)

Not much changed when they went from 'Cisco and Caitlin' to _Cisco and Caitlin_.  She was still in all of his favorite memories.  They fist bumped and high-fived their way through meta smackdowns and went for drinks or ice cream after.  The new part was smaller: her hand in his at the ice cream shop, leaning in for a kiss after they bumped fists, collapsing into the same bed when they stumbled home drunk after karaoke and curling an arm around her where she fell asleep against his chest.  Loving Caitlin wasn't new, but it was more.  It was good.


End file.
